Love is a scary thing
by P3wnage
Summary: A young Clone Trooper is stationed at a distant outpost, alone. He yearns to go out into the front lines, but when he saves a girl from death, there is more to life than he knows. Post "Cloak of Deception". Please REVIEW. ASAP!
1. First Entry

"Love, a scary thing"

Journal

Date: 13.453.12334550

My name is CT-0707f. In Fett years, I am 16 years old. The Republic had need of more troops immediately, so they flash trained us as soon as they can, and set us out into battle. How I always dreamed of fighting along side Captain Rex and ARC troopers. Sadly, that was not the case. I wasn't going to get any action. Poor me.

The first day of combat, there wasn't any actual combat. The 41st Elite legion landed on Ogigyas, a forrested planet, that many say, was once a race of people that lived forever. How could they be all gone though? Commander Xuande assigned me to a small outpost 16 kilometers from the capital city. Usually, they would use more than one to occupy the outpost. Due to the slowly thinning numbers of the Republic Troops, General Luminara told me specifically to guard that outpost, alone. After Captain Argyus' betrayal and death, she seemed more assertive to her clones.

The first three days on planet Ogigyas was rather usual. No sign of Confederates, no sign of trouble. Today, I heard it was going to rain for three straight days on the comlink. Well, I looked at the weather reports and what do you know? Sushine all around. Silly weather people. Silly Commanders.

This my first Journal Entry, hopefully, I have good enough memory to write everything down.

------Date 13.465.12334550---------

Well, I was dumb. Rain, Rain, and more Rain fell upon the base. It was a thunder storm you see, very dark, very strong. For more than a week it was raining. I was so bored, I forced my self to write in this journal. Today, I decided to get into my armor and scout around, to check for any Confederate Droids in the area. It was the perfect weather to be concealed in.

The cold drops tattered upon my helmet as I walked around the area. It was kind of frightening, for I could barely see in this weather. Dang weather people, you can never trust them. Suddenly, I hear a faint scream in the north east. I ran toward the sound. A hurt animal? Possibly, but it sounded too human for a dying animal. Too human.

The lightning light up where I was going. Falling pine trees were becoming common, and strong winds threw me off guard. Why was I running towards this scream? A chance to save a life? A chance to save myself from a totally drone day? Perhaps, but I didn't think of that while I was running, only afterwards. I tripped on some branches here and there, but I still went on. Finally, I stopped blindly running, and came upon a humanoid shape. It was lying on the ground, flat, but still breathing. The lightning flashed and I saw what i was gazing at. A young woman, about my age. Her short, black hair was covered in mud(*try to imagine Haruhi Suzumiya's hair). She had a sun blouse on her person, with spiky green patterns on the bottom, and yellow above. The girl looked human, except for a few things. One, she had ears of a feline, of some other planet I know. Two, she had a tail like said feline of same species. Using my gut instinct, I decided to take her into the bunker.

"Today is going to be really interesting." I said in a tired voice.

Finally, after an hour of tireful walking, I made it to the outpost. The feline girl was exhausted at the most. I set her in the living quarters to rest and I fetched her a blanket. Then I gave her some warm blue milk. For the next few hours, I wathed her rest on the couch. She selpt soundly. I walked into the armory to put my DC-15S Carbine/Pistol into my empty holster. I then walked into the living quarters, to find this girl, awake. She looked shy, timid, and aloof. I wanted to know some stuff about her back ground. Was she a spy, was she lost? If so, where's your home? With all these questions, she turned her head away from me. In most situations, Commander Gree told me that universal expression meant she can't or does no want to hear much more. I asked her all these questions but I forgot to do one thing: ask what her name was. I took off my helmet, with hair coming down, long and swayed to one place(*imagine stereotypical emo hair). I had the features of a young Jango Fett. I never really liked my father.

"So, what's your name. Sorry I didn't do that in the first place.

The Cat Girl's eyes looked towards me and she said: "Rena"

"Rena, well, that's a nice na--"

"Don't talk to me any further."

I feel, awkward now. This night has been a worthwhile tale to tell. Perhaps I'll tell her directions to the nearest city tommorrow morning.

+_________________________________________+

That night....

CT-0707f rocks in his sleep, but wakes up.

"Ughh...Morning already?"

His room was dark, it was morning, but not the time of dawn yet. CT's eyes roll to his side to view the rest of the room. He looks next to him. Green yes look upon him. Cat eyes. CT falls silent. However, he quickly realizes who this is.

"Okay, I have two things to say. One, why are you in my bed?"

Rena, was awake, in the same bed at his side.

"Two, GET OUT!"

Rena quickly changed her cat eyes, to people eyes, from green to brown.

"I fet a bit lonely in there."

CT replied: "Well, that doen't mean you have to sneak in someone's room and sleep in their beds. How'd you get in here any wa--"

"The door was open."

CT looks to the left, and finds the door ajarred. How imprudent of him to leave the door open. Awestruck, CT quickly regains his exposure.

"Okay, you can sleep in my bed, but I have a few rules in sleeping in here with me. One..."

Rena was sound asleep.

"I guess my turn of phrase bores you, oh well. Good night Rena"

CT-0707f would make a bad roomate.

Hey guys! More chapters will be on the way!


	2. First Talk

Date 13.557.12334550

This morning, was actually, very boring to me. I woke up from bed once again. Rena, was not besides me then. Now, I had found life, boring. A very strange situation. Okay not really. Who am I kidding? Seeing this new day, I put on my gear, and I take a look at my first ammo clip. My first ammo clip. I remember a time when I used it. The scanners showed the rain has moved up west, so I was going to go outside to take a look of the aftermath. Now that I think of it, the rain reminds me of Kamino. I never want to go back there.

I walk up to a cliff, where there was an epic view of the valley. Trees, Mountains, and far away, the capital city. "My company must be there with Master Luminara" I thought. I saw a flying bison over head. Besides that, I saw Rena over there,siting under a tree, by the edge of the cliff. She looked like she was waiting for something. Or someone. Rena, was emotionless at the time, perhaps shaken from last night still. I walk up to her. I take off my helmet. We had our first real conversation.

+______________________+

"Hello Rena."

Rena looks to her left. CT-0707f is there.

"Oh, Hi. How are you doing."

"Fine, but somehow bored."

CT sits down next to Rena.

A look of concern on Rena's face is noticed.

"Anything the matter?" CT-0707f said.

"Oh, yes, fine. I was simply...looking at the trees. See how they're pretty?"

Rena's pause indicated a lie, but CT didn't care.

"You sure?"

CT was examining her closely. Suspicious. Curious.

"Well, I actually never got your name."

"If you wan to know,uhh, my name is CT-0707f."

"CT? what kind of name is that?"

"A name...for a product."

Shadows fall on CT's face.

"A product?" Rena asked

"I never really wanted a name like that."

"Why did they give you that name?"

Rena, became just as curious as CT was. She turns her head to CT's direction. However, he just looks at the ground.

"I was the copy of one of the greatest warriors in the universe. He was my father."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Oh, yeah, when I was five. His name was Jango. Jango Fett. A man of few words. He was universally accepted by my brothers as a father, but not me."

Rena said:"Well, I bet he was a good man."

"Not really. He just called us, me, a job. A paid favor for the Republic. Then, the other cloners, were the ones who called us products. Ko Sai, how I hated her so much."

"Do you still hold contempt against them."

"Yeah. All I ever wanted was to fight in battle. Along side heroes, the jedi, and fight for the Chancellor. Ko Sai was just an obstacle in the path. I like to see the Republic shine through."

Rena's face became red. Red with anger.

"What became of your father then after training?"

"Jango, died at the hands of a Jedi, in self defense."

"And you serve along side these...Jedi? They killed your father!"

Rena had gotten up and stood near CT, looking down on him.

"I have to, it's what I'm trained to do. Raised to do. I just want to fight!"

"Can't you think on your own?! Something besides fighting."

"..."

CT fell silent. A sad expression of realization falls upon him.

"I wish I could Rena. I wish I could. I was never told to disobey. I never had a mother to guide me, nor a father to teach me."

The two fall silent. The silence goes on for a few minutes, Rena sits back down.

"Your story is so much similar to mine."

"How so?"

"I had a father like yours. His name was Atlas."

"Atlas, sounds like a term for a large map."

"Anyways, I was kicked out from my home, for being born from an illigetimate parent. Housebroken as you may say."

"Go on." CT said

"I swam to a nearby island. I survived there."

Rena's face becomes sad aswell.

"CT-070--can I call you CT?"

CT nods yes

"CT, I belong to the sea. I loved the sea. I loved the sea as much as Davy."

"Who's Davy?"

Rena becomes startled. Quickly she regains her exposure.

"The sea, oceans, and that island I mentioned, so many memories."

Ignoring what CT just said, she looks away from him.

CT thought: "Kamino would make a lovely home for her."

"Still, I can never go back to my island. It's too late."

"How is it too late?"

"That's a story, you should never know."

"What? Too much bad memories."

"No, something far worse."

They both look at the valley in front of them.

"A worse memory than mine?"

"No, something far worse than just bad memories."

CT replies: "A bit redundant of you to speak that phrase."

CT smirks. Rena, stands up, emotionless.

"Thanks for the conversation. I think I'll be leaving now."

+_____________________________+

Date: 13.558.12334550

Last night, Rena was about to leave.

I thought to myself: "No, don't leave. I'll get bored with out you."

Now, as I write this, there was something more to Rena than just "being bored". Someother feeling.

Rena walked around the outpost and into the forest. I ran after her. I put my helmet on.

"Rena!" I called out. "Rena!"

Rena was still in view. She was about to walk into the forest. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey Rena."

Rena looked back and said: "Yeah?"

I said to her: "You know, you could stay with me if you want. We could be..."

She turns her body towards me.

"Uhm...We could be good friends?"

That wasn't going to get her to stay with me. Maybe i shouldn't have talked to her by the tree in the first place.

"Would your jedi master mind?"

I said: "Not a chance, she never comes by here."

Worst lie ever. I could never lie. I always have a smug grin on my face if I lie. Master Luminara never even comes by here. Usually, Commander Xuande always comes by weekly for a check up on quality. It's a good thing I had that helmet on.

Rena pondered on it. She replied, with a few stutters: "Sure...I...guess I can."

"Great! I'll go prepare you a bed."

Rena walked inside the outpost with me. She seemed hesitant. That quickly phased out though, as we told each other stories of heroes and villains. We talked and talked until we both felt sleepy. That night, I had a stunning dream. Somehow realistic.

I was drafted in the 501st, and I fought with Captain Rex. One of my heroes, my older brother.

We were on a mission to protect Commander Ahsoka, who had vital information on her person. Me and him, guarding the base door with my brother Beker and a 20 of other borthers. Beker was my good brother over at the cloning center. He always some how got into trouble. He got my back as well too. A narrow path was toward the door, leading to the computer room. The path was a bridge spanning over a deep canyon. We guarded the door that led down that path.

Ahsoka said on the commlink: "Rex, hold your position, me and Echo have to retreive info on these clanker battle plans."

"On it sir. We'll make it back in no time."

Suddenly, droids, start dropping in. I take my DC-15S carbine/pistol and shot some droids down. The more droids came, the more bodies fell. One clone managed to get a hole punched thorugh his torso. Captain Rex drops his rifle. gets out his DC-17 pistols and covers me. His aim is most precise. Rex shot a droid in the head, in between his optics. Booyah. Ahsoka didn't come back yet. I look to my left.

Beker, gets pinned down. I rush over to help him. I punch droids in the face as I run.

"0707! Help m--"

His voice is drowned out by the blaster bolts penetrating his armor. I rush the droids. Six of us are left. All the battle droids are destroyed. Beker's body bleeds. I was too late to save that time.

"Captain Rex! Are you there?" Ahsoka said.

"Yes sir. Do you have the plans?"

"I do, but I'm hurt badly. Some droids shot me. I can't hold on much long--"

A groan of pain is heard thorugh the commlink. Blaster bolts are zipping thorugh the air. I hear Echo's scream and thud.

"I'll transfer the data to your helmet. Rex, I always wanted to say... I lo--"

Blaster fire is heard. Ahsoka is no longer heard.

"Sir?! SIR!"

Rex shouts.

I say: "We have to get out sir, the plans are in your--"

Rex runs toward the door and down the path. He shouts: "Ahsoka! I'm coming!" He calls out to us to back him up.

"Sir wait!" I said.

"Soldier, this is far more important than the battle! Let's go!" Rex says.

A super battle droid with a cannon for a right arm, aims, fires.

"SBD's!" A clone yelled.

That shell exploded near me. Two clones, me and him, fall straight down a dark pit under the path. I scream...but nothing is there. Blackness all around.

I am now on a beach. A young woman comes up to me.

"CT are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The girl's hair is black, straight, and smooth. And her eyes, glisten like the ocean around me, in shades of brown. She's dressed in some kind of robe. The girl has tan skin, like I do. She is the most beautiful girl I've seen. It's Rena. Without the ears or the tail.

I look around.

"Rena is this your island?"

"You somehow made it into my dream. Now I must ask you to wake up."

"Huh?"

I was awake. Somehow, I landed on my room floor. Rena was in the other room. Still for breakfast. Sleepy, but I just brought myself to write in this journal so I wouldn't forget it. I wonder what Rena's up to.

__________________________________

**I hope you like this chapter! I'll write more when I get to it. For roght now, I need to work on school and my stopmotions. :D Look on my profile to get to my website. :D**

**Sincerely, **

**-P3wnage**


	3. First Promise

Date 13.564.12334550

Today, out of anything, was a lot better than yesterday. Rena had made something for me. A beaded wrist band. The wristband had a metal, heart shaped locket, with silvery tentacles, that made sounds. There were no electronics, just metal. She said that it was a gift from her good friend Davy. Davy, I wonder who he is.

---------Present Day-----------

Some where, on the planet Ashas Ree. A small squad of soldiers are staioned to find an ARC trooper, carrying plans to a separatist battle station.

"Hey, you know what scares me." says Agent Chrys

"What. The fact were on a planet filled with droids? Were in a desolate valley, entrenched with death?" said Agent Gavord

'No. The clone who keeps writing in his journal. He never talks."

Chrys turns his head to the green scout trooper, sitting on a rock, writing.

A grey armored clone, Fom the 41st spoke. His name was Mashiko

"Well, he hasn't been the same since he was stationed at Ogigyas. Hes hasn't talked to anyone about it."

"Hmmph. Probably got scared of those ghosts that were in the forests."

Chrys examines the green scout.

"Isn't he a bit short for a clone trooper?" Chrys discovers

---------------------------------

"Well, aren't you a short one." CT said.

He held a small animal, that looked like an onion, with a leaf over its head. The creature fitted onto CT's palm. It's two shiny black eyes and upside down 'V' shaped mouth gave it an adorable look.

"CT, your holding an Inel! Put it down!" Rena shouted

"Inel, what's tha--"

Suddenly, A foul odor came out of the small Inel's mouth. To us real word people, it would smell like onions. CT eyes teared up. The Inel bounced away into the pine forest.

"Dang bugger. I hate Inel's" CT said, as he put his helmet back on.

'You were scaring it!" Rena, protested, and walked over to where the trees were.

"Whatever." CT said under his breath.

The flowers were beautiful, and the birds were singing, a perfect day as one may say. *Rhyme*

CT checked the scanners. Not a droid in sight. Again.

Rena was standing with her arms out. A bird sang and flew onto Ren's arm. Rena whistled some tune to tell how the day was going. The bird responded in tune also, in turn.

"There's some thing about this girl." CT thought.

He had seen a lot of pictures of Twi'lek women, but Rena, was naturally beautiful in his eyes.

CT comlink started to beep.

"Any republic ship are you there?! Answer!"

"Yes sir."

"This is Commander Bly, I have a wounded Jed--eneral"

"I'll try to contact the nearest ship."

"Good lad. We need Aayla on the bridge now"

"Who?"

"Were gonna headed toward th--- sta---!"

Static blurred the words

"Hit the switch!"

"Rex!"

_Captain Rex is on that ship! _CT thought

"AAAAAH"

The conversation stopped. Contact with the commander ceased.

Sadly, there was nothing CT could do. Was his idol going to die? Would Rex be able to--

"CT, what was that?" Rena said.

"Oh nothing." CT replied

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Rena said.

"What."

"Don't ever talk about me, with your brothers, or anyone else. I have to be kept secret. No one can know I exist."

Rena's voice seemed shy.

"Why. It's like none of them know you."

"Exactly, that's the way I want it. Promise?"

Rena took out her left pinky and pointed it towrd CT. He had know idea what this meant.

"I have no idea what this means."

"It's a pinky promise."

CT was quizzical on this end.

"Uhh."

"Here, let me teach you."

CT left hand was snatched by Rena, and and put his oinky around hers.

"Okay, I'll start." Rena did say.

CT thought:

_Is this some kind of sacred ceremony done by her species?_

"Cross my heart, hope to die

stick me with a thousand needles if I lie,

pinky promise song."

CT was silenced.

"Is that all?" he said.

"Yup." Rena said.

"Really?" CT repiled, giving a questioning look uder his helmet.

"Yeah. Fun wasn't it."

Rena giggled.

"Better than scouting out for your so called 'Droids" right?" Rena said

This memory was quickly phased out by the shouting of Sgt. Eldar, CT's superior.

--------------Present Day----------------

"Droid!" Sgt. Eldar shouted.

A lone IG-86 droid stood in the valley the small squad was in.

CT reloaded his sniper rifle. He can't believe he was finally gonna see some action. Although, his green armor did make him a big target.

Silence, in the valley.

"Fire." the droid uttered.

Suddenly, an SBD shot a rocket.

"LOOK OUT!" Said Agent Bryan

Bryan's body flew and hit the ground, wounded...badly.

Lasers were flying all over the place. CT held his ground.

"Aggh!" Sgt. Eldar's arm was shot. He was moving violently on the stone ground.

CT raced toward him.

"Oh no, he's going into shock!" CT said.

The violence raged on. A gunship came into view. It was a Republic LAAT.

Masiko and Chrys ran to the gunship.

Chrys was shot in the back.

Mashiko made it, only to be shot by a droid who stepped out of the LAAT.

A Droid in the LAAT?!

The guns stopped blazing. CT, and three others, including Agent Gavord, Sgt Eldar, and Bryan were the only ones left.

A green suited man, in an Corellian Army uniform stepped out. On his back, was a jetpack, green and red.

"Alright. Put your hands intoair, and no one gets hurt." The man said in an austrailian accent.

CT and everyone else listened and raised those hands.

"Good."

CT tries to remeber all the good time he had. He knew he was gonna die soon. The confederates take prisoners only whne they are needed. He remember Ogigyas, Rena, the outpost. Those memories are interrupted by blaster fire.

The man shot his blaster into Chrys' head, who survived the encounter.

"Now, if you try to do something like that again, you'll end up like your friend here."

_Remeber Ogigyas CT! Remember!_

CT was stuck in his memories, when he knew his death were coming.

_It can't end here! It can't! Rena! _

Suddenly, another blaster shot sounded. A droid was destroyed, by CT's right side. Who could have done this?

"Hello Kude." An ARC trooper said to the green suited Coreliian.

"Ah, Reconn Jin, we meet again. I still remember you from that heist you "foiled" on Coreliia."

4 clones surrounded Kude and his Droid Commander. Droids still pointed their blasters on CT and the 41st.

CT retreated into his mind once more, to escape the mindless blatering between the ARC trooper and his rival.

_What happens now?_

"DUCK"

_What? Oh Right!_

CT ducked and a rocket blasted two battle droids.

Kude was already gone, and took his droid commander with him.

_Wow, I should really stop dazing off. It hazardous to my health._

CT had no idea at what happened. Somehow, the ARC trooper shot a droid, causing everyone to rebel, and defeat the squad of droids.

_Rena, thank goodness I still live. _

THEN, a memory of what happened on Ogigyas struck CT like a hammer. A tear, formed in his eye. He remembers his first argument, with Rena.


End file.
